Love Conquers All
by KleopatraSelene
Summary: Asakura Luna, is both a Patch and contestant. Her father enlisted her with 2 missions, to aid her brother and stop Hao. But when the tournament begins, her world is turned upside down.Will she be able to fulfill her destiny? Or will she shatter to pieces?
1. A Typical Day

**"dialogue"**

**'thought'**

**normal text**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any of the characters except ofr my precious Luna. If I did, the anime would still be running and may changes would be made that would upset the characters.**

**So on with the story! ^_^**

**Patch Ages:**

**Namari - 19**

**Nichrom - 13**

**Thalim - 17**

**Rutherfor - 7**

**Everyone else's age is the same as in the manga. **

* * *

A dim, golden light slowly peeked through the partially closed blinds as the sun began to rise. Luna began to stir in her bed as a ray of light danced across her face. Slowly, she opened her bright onyx eyes and looked up at the stone ceiling.

"You awake?" asked a small, sleepy voice.

Luna sluggishly rolled over on her side to look at Nichrom. "No."

"Me either." he replied with a sly smirk.

"What time is it?" she asked while pulling her sheets up to cover most of her body.

"6:56."

"Good. Then five more minutes," Luna said, while closing her eyes and starting to drift back to sleep.

When she was about to fall into a deep slumber, a loud voice woke her.

"Get up, you two! It's 7:10! I gave you ten extra minutes so you better not complain!" Radim yelled into the room.

Luna curled her pillow over her ears in a futile effort to block his voice. Slowly, she opened her eyes to look at Nichrom, who had already gotten out of bed and was desperately searching for his lost moccasin.

"Under your bed." Luna groggily said while flipping onto her back.

Nichrom took her advice and began to rummage underneath his bed. Soon enough, he pulled out a beat-up maroon slipper.

"Huh." Nichrom chucked in annoyance.

"What was that?"

"I said thank you."

"You're welcome." Luna smiled in triumph.

"Luna! Get your ass out of bed and wake the girls! Now!" Radim yelled again upon seeing that she was still in bed.

"Ah! Fine!" she growled in annoyance as she flipped the covers over her body and got out of bed. "Can't a girl sleep around here?"

"Well you could. If you stop talking to Macchi until 2 in the morning."

"Oh, shut it." Luna said with a roll of her eyes after throwing her pillow at Nichrom. She kneeled down beside her bed and put on her worn-out scarlet moccasin boots, before straightening up her black pajama pants and white camisole.

"Can you please make the beds? I'm going to wake the girls."

"Sure."

Luna exited the small bedroom and made her way down the hall to the other girls' room. Turning the knob gently, she entered the dark bedroom. Slowly, she tiptoed to the tiny bed in the far corner and planted a kiss on the sleeping girl's forehead.

"Rise and shine baby girl."

"Nee-san….what time is it?" the small child asked as she tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"It's seven. So what do you want for breakfast?"

"Frosted flakes." she answered quietly.

"Alright. Now go tell Kalim, and then go wash up." Luna said with a smile as Rutherfor climbed out of bed.

"Yes nee-san." she said, and quickly left the room.

Luna, gently made her way to the other side of the room and sat down on one of the two beds.

"Lip, Rap, wake up sweeties, it's morning."

The two twin girls slowly pulled down their covers and opened their sparkling blue eyes.

"Ohayo." They simultaneously said with a smile.

"Ha, ohayo to you too. Now come on, get out of bed, it's morning." Luna said with a slight laugh.

Lip and Rap quickly got out of bed and put on their plush slippers.

"Go tell Kalim what you want for breakfast, then go and get washed up."

"Alright nee-san!" they said in unison once again, and ran out of the bedroom.

Luna walked over to the window and opened the blinds.

"*sigh* What a beautiful day."

After picking up a couple of stray items off the twin's floor, Luna walked to the bathroom and began to brush her teeth along with Lip and Rap. Upon looking in the mirror, she realized that her usual straight, silky hair was now an unruly mess of tangles. As soon as she finished brushing her teeth, Luna began to try and tame her hair.

"OW!...AH!" she began to mutter as her brush hit a couple of stubborn tangles.

"Nee-san, do you need help with that?" Lip asked upon seeing her struggle.

"Could you please untangle the back, sweetie?" Luna asked, while keeling down and handing her the hairbrush.

"Of course."

After brushing out all the tangles and knots from her chocolate brown hair, Luna made her way out of the bathroom and back to her shared bedroom to change out of her pajamas. She quickly walked over to her dresser and pulled out her favorite pair of jeans. Upon opening the second drawer, she realized that all her tank-tops were gone.

"Whoever did the laundry, where the hell are my shirts?"

"They're still in the drier! Find something else to wear!" Namari yelled in response from across the house.

"I thought you did the laundry last night!"

"I forgot to!"

"You're the laziest person I know! What the hell do you expect me to wear?"

"You ungrateful little brat! Just take one of Nichrom's shirts!"

"Why didn't I stay with dad?" Luna murmured under her breath.

Giving up on trying to retrieve her shirt, Luna stalked over to Nichrom's dresser and put on the only shirt that fit her petite frame.

"Nee-san, can you please help me with my hair?" Rap asked as she opened the door and stepped into the room. Her usual neat braid was undone, and her jet black hair cascaded down her back.

"Sure, come sit on my bed." Luna said as she began to re-braid her hair.

"Where are Selene and Helios?" Rap asked curiously upon not seeing the two spirits.

"They're still in their mortuary tablets. You can wake them if you'd like." Luna answered as she finished braiding her hair.

"OK!" the little girl squealed in excitement. "Selene, Helios!"

Instantly, a teenage boy and girl appeared from the small, black mortuary tablet.

"Good morning domina." said the young, brown-haired girl.

Helios stretched out his arms and gave a huge yawn. "Morning."

"Good morning to you both. Helios, can you go tell Kalim that I want rice for breakfast, and Selene, can you go and check on the laundry?"

"Of course." Selene said with a courteous bow.

"Whatever." Helios said disappearing along with his sister.

"Come on, sweetie, let's go eat." Luna said extending her had to Rap, which she immediately took.

* * *

"Good morning Kalim." Luna said as she walked into the kitchen with Rap.

"Morning. Your breakfast is on the table." Kalim said, looking over his shoulder from the stove.

"Thank you." Luna said as she sat down and began to eat her rice.

"What do you have planned for today?" Kalim asked as he placed several more plates of food on the table.

"Dad asked me to come over today and then I'll just take a walk or something."

"No training today?"

"No, I'm taking a break today. And plus, I'm still sore from yesterday." Luna said rubbing her left arm.

"Well, if you'd have moved to the left like I said, you could've dodged his attack." Helios said, appearing out of thin air.

"Helios! Don't speak to our domina in such a way! You did your best." Selene said in reassurance.

"It's alright Sel, Helios is right, I should've listened to you guys, although he could learn to be a little nicer."

"There is nothing nice about the truth."

Rolling her eyes at him she said nothing and quickly finished her breakfast.

"Morning Lu." said a smiling Thalim as he walked into the kitchen with a laundry basket. "Here's your shirt."

"Thank you onii-san!" exclaimed Luna in joy as she grabbed her favorite red top.

"Hey, I washed them, don't I get a thank you?" asked Namari, pushing Thalim aside.

"No."

"Namari, be nice." Kalim scowled.

"What did I do?" he asked dumbly.

"Way too many things to name." Luna responded smugly.

"Luna, You too." Kalim said giving her a stern look.

"Fine." She answered in defeat.

After changing her shirt and gathering her things, Luna headed for the door.

"Bye! Don't wait up!"

"Luna, be careful." Silva warned in a serious tone.

"You tell me the same thing every day, I will, don't worry." Luna responded as she stepped through the door.

* * *

Luna brought her hand to the sturdy oak door and placed three harsh knocks. Within seconds the door opened to reveal a tall, sturdy middle-aged man.

"Ohayo." She greeted cheerfully with a smile.

"Ohayo. Come in."

Luna stepped through the door way and took off her slippers.

"So what do you need me for?"

"I need you to watch Redseb and Seyram for a couple of hours while I run some errands."

"Alright fine. Where are the little munchkins anyway?" Luna answered casually.

"They're in the living room watching TV. I'll be back soon." Mikihisa said ruffling her hair.

"Be careful." replied Luna as he exited the small cabin.

The young shaman made her way to the living room and found the two children watching cartoons just as Mikihisa had said.

"Nee-san!" Redseb quickly exclaimed upon seeing her.

"Hey! So what are we watching?" Luna asked as she plopped on the couch in between the two.

"Scooby-doo marathon." Redseb replied not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Oh! My favorite!"

"Mine too!" said the young boy with a huge smile.

Luna turned to her right to look at the auburn haired girl. She had her usual blank expression and was staring uninterestedly at the childish cartoons.

"And how are you baby?" Luna asked softly, wrapping her arm around her small body.

'Fine.' Seyram responded telepathically.

"Good. So are you guys hungry?"

"Starving. Mickey said you'd cook for us." answered Redseb.

"Of course he did. So what do you guys want to eat?" Luna asked as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Noodles."

"Alright. You two stay here and bee good. I'll have the food ready soon."

"Thank you nee-san."

"No problem baby." Luna said as she gently placed a kiss on the boy's forehead.

She then left the living room and made her way to the tiny kitchen. Placing a pot of water on the hot stove, Luna opened a bag of noodles. After dropping them in the rapidly boiling water, she began to rummage through the cupboards in search for three bowls. When the noodles finished cooking, Luna spooned a generous amount into each dish and sprinkled them with soy sauce.

"Lunch is ready! Wash your hands and come eat before it gets cold!"

Within seconds the two entered the kitchen and sat down at the tiny round table. Luna placed the food on the table along with three pairs of chopsticks and sat down in between them.

"Eat up." she said and they all began to scarf down the tasty meal.

"Thanks nee-san." Redseb said when he was finished.

"No problem, you can go watch TV now." Luna answered as the two kids stood up to leave. "And Seyram, can you please help me clean up?"

The auburn haired shaman only nodded in response as Luna pulled her a chair next to the sink.

"I'll wash and you can dry." She told Seyram sweetly as she lifted her to stand on it.

The two girls worked in silence as the faint sound of the TV could be heard from the other room. Luna took a deep sigh as she plunged one of the dishes in the hot water. It was times like this when she would take time to think and contemplate on her life. She would think about how exciting the shaman tournament would be and how close it was. She would think about her family and how lucky she was to have them in her life. Truth be told, Luna did not like to share her inner thoughts with others; which some would find quite ironic. But it was because she didn't want to worry others with her problems, why she kept to herself. She could put on a brave smile even if inside she was dying.

"All done." Seyram announced as she put the last plate back in the cupboard.

"Thank you baby. You go watch TV with your brother if you want."

She left for the living room with only a nod in reply.

* * *

Luna pushed aside a heavy tree branch and continued to walk in the vast forest. It was pitch black outside and the only thing illuminating the dark sky were the bright moon and shinnying stars. The brown haired shaman continued to walk until she came upon a small clearance. A small fire crackled in the middle and danced across the faces of the people surrounding it.

"Lu!" a short, ginger haired girl called out. "Over here!"

Luna walked over to her and sat down between her and a golden haired girl.

"Hey, Macchi, what's new?"

"Nothing much, same as always. You hungry?"

"Starved. What's for dinner?" Luna asked as she looked around in hopes of seeing food.

" Mohammed made chicken, you want some?" Macchi asked as she stood up.

"Yes! Shukran Mohammed." Luna thanked as she looked towards a young man wearing traditional middle eastern robes.

"Afwan." He replied, smiling at her.

After getting herself a good helping of the spicy chicken, Luna sat back down and began to converse with the girls.

"Kanna, isn't it about time for you to have nightly smoke? Or have you finally decided to stop sucking on those death sticks?" Luna asked in a joking manner.

"For your information I already smoked before you got here. And don't you worry your little brain about me because I'll be fine." she replied in annoyance.

"I was just asking. Jeez, you need to loosen up." Luna responded while lifting her hands up in the air.

"Kid, if you want to get on someone's case about smoking why don't you go and harass Peyote."

"He won't listen to me either. And stop calling me kid, I'm thirteen."

"Exactly, you're still a kid." she said while ruffling her hair.

Even though Kanna appeared to be a harsh and bitter woman she had always had a soft spot for Luna. When she they first met, Kanna wasn't thrilled about having another kid around the camp, mostly because she knew that she would be the one that would have to "babysit" her. But soon, Luna warmed up to her and they became good friends, just like everyone else.

Luna stood in front of the door and fumbled with her keys in the dark. She could only assume that the time was past 10 o'clock.

'Late again.'

When she finally found the key she was looking for, Luna unlocked the door and stepped into the dark hallway. Slowly, she tip toped down the long stone pathway in hopes of not waking the girls that were probably asleep by now. Finally, she reached her bedroom, but right when she was about to slip in unseen a voice startled her.

"Luna, you're late." Chrom said in a sweet voice.

Turning around Luna responded, "I know uncle Chrom, I'm sorry, I'll to be more careful next time."

"Alright, go change and get into bed. I'll be there in a second."

"Thank you uncle Chrom." she answered, returning his smile.

Gently, she turned the door knob and stepped in her shared bedroom.

"I thought you would be asleep by now?" Luna asked upon seeing that Nichrom was still wake and reading some random comic book.

"I thought you would be home by now?" he resorted with a cocky smirk.

"You have an answer for everything don't you?"

"Yes I do." he answered, the smirk never leaving his lips.

"Whatever. I'll be right back." Luna said rolling her eyes and exiting the room with her pajamas in hand.

When she returned, her hair was in a messy braid, and she was sporting her usual outfit, black pants and white top. Nichrom was still absorbed in his childish comic book and didn't even notice she had returned until he was smacked in the face by a soft pillow.

"What was that for?" he question in anger while standing up.

"For having to share a room with such an annoying guy." She answered quickly, trying to keep herself from laughing.

"Oh you shouldn't have done Lu." he said, an evil smile spreading across his face.

"Really? What are you gonna do about it?"

"This." He answered and lunged at her.

Nichrom began to tickle her and the room soon became filled with laughter.

"NIKKI STOP! NIKKI COME ON!" she struggled to say in between her laughs.

"Say you're sorry." He demanded, still not letting go of her.

"FINE! I'M SORRY!" she said and he finally let go. "You're so mean! You know I'm ticklish!"

"Exactly. That's why you're such a good target." he said as he made his way over to his bed.

Right when she was about to respond, the door opened and Chrom stepped in.

"Bed time." He said as he turned off their lamp and tucked them both in.

"Good night Luna." He said after he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night Uncle Chrom."

* * *

**Domina - mistress (latin)**

**Shukran - thank you (arabic)**

**Afwan - you're welcome (arabic)**

**If I get any words wrong in any foreign language please tell me because I don't speak them so I'm not sure if they are right and I don't want to make any mistakes.**

**Also, please leave a review and tell me what you think about this story so far. And if you have any questions please feel free to leave them in your review, I will be more than glad to answer them.**

**Thank you so much for reading ^_^**


	2. Brothers

**A/N: Finally chapter 2 is here I worked on it for an entire night just to be able to upload it for you guys. I'm sorry for taking a while, I really have no excuse except that I was trying to enjoy my spring break and didn't really want to do anything except watch TV and sleep XD. But saturday night I was in a really creative mood so I decided to finish this chapter ^_^**

**"Dialogue"**

**'Thought'**

* * *

"Namari! Please come help with this box!" Luna called out from her bedroom as she stared at the extremely heavy package.

"I'm busy!"

"Doing what!"

"None of your business!"

"Lazy moron." she muttered under her breath as a pair of strong arms picked up the said box.

"Be nice." Silva scowled as he carried it to the front door with extreme ease.

"When he stops being an insensitive pig! Come on uncle Silva, you have to be on my side!" exclaimed Luna as she following him.

"You know, you should appreciate having him around now, because soon he won't be."

"Why? Is he leaving? Oh joy! Finally some peace and quiet in this house!"

Silva put down the brown box gave her one of his famous 'you-know-you-don't-really-mean-that' looks.

"Oh fine. You know I'm only joking. That's just how we show that we care about each other. We can get along, we just choose not to because it's too boring. You know I love you, right Namari?"

"Love you too!" the raven-haired shaman yelled from his bedroom.

"See? Now please stop being so uptight and let me have some fun. After all, I'm only 13!"she said playfully punching him the arm.

He sighed, "I know."

'But soon, you will have to grow up.'

TIMELAPSE

"I think that's the last of them."

"Are you sure you packed everything you need?" Kalim asked as he survived the moving boxes.

"Yes, but if I forgot anything it's not like it's the end of the world. I mean it's not like I'm moving out completely, I just have to make Yoh believe that I only live with him. I'll still be living here."

"Yes, I know." Kalim said gently ruffling her hair.

"But, I do feel like am going to have to do double the house work because I know that Yoh doesn't do chores and I will still have to help out around here. Do you think that you will be able to take care of the girl without me here?"

"I think I can manage although, Chrom is the only other one they will listen to so I guess he will have to mostly take care of them."

"But they listen to you too, sometimes. I am probably to blame because those girls follow my every move and strive to be like me in every possible way which means that they will defy most authority." she said with a cocky grin "But honestly, I never understood why they look up to me so much? I mean, I've never really done anything great."

"They look up to you because you raised them and taught them most of everything they know. You are more like a mother to them then a sister, and they are grateful for everything you have done for them."

"Did they tell you that?" Luna question, taken aback by his statement.

"Actually, yes. Especially Rutherfor, she has told me on numerous occasions "When I grow up I wanna be just like nee-san!"."

"She's so adorable, but I wish that she would strive to be better than me."

"Every parent wishes that their child will be better than them."

"Ya, I guess. So when is dad gonna get here? It's already eleven and I do want to be moved in by the time Yoh get's here so it actually looks like I've been living there."

"I am here." Mikihisa said as he jumped down from a nearby tree.

"How long have you been here?" inquired the startled young girl.

"About ten minutes."

"Dad, I wish you would stop spying on me like that. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"A good father always checks in on his kids, even if they are grown up."

"I know, you have said many times. Now can we please get going?"

"Of course."

TIMELAPSE

"This is the house?" Luna exclaimed in surprise upon seeing the grand, exotic house.

"Yes."

"How did you get it so cheap?"

"It's haunted." Mikihisa explained simply, "the last owners left after a month of living here because the spirits were harassing them. In reality, they were only trying to help them."

"Humans always misunderstand the dead. It's quite sad, their lives could be so much easier if they would only listen to the sprits."

"That is why we exist, we are a bridge from the spirit world to the human world, our job is crucial to humanity."

"I know dad, and I am glad that I am a shaman and can carry on the family business. Now come on, I want to get settle in." Luna said as she began to walk towards the house.

The outside was lavishly built with many flowers and shrubs decorating the front yard. A cool breeze blew through the tree tops and the young shaman's chocolate brown hair. Serenity filled the air and a calm atmosphere surrounded the house.

"I like it here."

Luna and Mikihisa then proceeded to walk inside. The young girl took off her moccasins at the entrance and walked through a long hallway until she came upon an old staircase.

"Your bedroom is upstairs. Second door on the left."

"Thank you." At the top of the stair she turned left and entered the described room. It was virtually empty except for a crimson futon in the middle of the room, an oak dresser, a small desk and a window facing the backyard on the opposite wall.

It was enough for her. Luna had never been a person with much care for materialistic goods. If she had a place to sleep, eat and train she was fine. Walking towards the desk, she pulled out her two mortuary tablets and called out her guardian spirits.

"Selene, will you help me put my things in order. I want to make it look somewhat decent and you have a good eye for décor."

"Of course domina."

" And me?" Helios asked.

"You can roam around and get acquainted with the ghost. I feel many spirits in this house."

"No problem." He replied, disappearing.

After placing all her belonging somewhere inside her room, Luna took a step back to admire her work. She had placed her sketch book and art supplies inside the drawers, her newest drawing sat on top on the desk waiting to be finished. Her weapon stood propped up against the opposite wall and most of her clothes were inside the dresser, except for her pajamas which were laid out on her futon and her jacket which hug on the back of her chair. Several posters adorned the white walls, all of her all time hero, Lee Pailong. She had watched his movies countless times and could quote almost every person's lines. On top of her dresser, 3 photographs were displayed. The first of her and the Munzer children at her 10th birthday, the second of Mikihisa teaching her to play the guitar, and the third of her and Yoh when they were three year old. She rememberd each occasion perfectly. They were highlights in her life, moment that she will never forget.

'In the end all we have that will be unchanged will be our memories' she thought as she reminisced about those moments.

"There are some pretty funny guys around here." Helios said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Really? How come?"

"Well, one stabbed a guy because he took too long at a water fountain."

"And…..you find that funny?"

"Yes. Don't you?"

"Not….really." Luna said staring oddly at her spirit.

"Luna, Yoh should be arriving within a hour so I better leave. But before I go I want to give you this." Mikihisa said as he handed her a poorly wrapped box.

As she opened the gift, Luna saw a small metallic object inside; upon further investigation Luna discovered the item to be a cell phone.

"What is this?"

"It's a cell phone. I want you to keep it with you in case I or the council need to get in touch with you quickly."

It wasn't very modern technology, but to Luna it was very fascinating. Upon flip the silver device open, the message 'Hello, Luna' appeared and the young shaman giggled to herself.

"Thank you dad. This means a lot." She said as she lovingly embraced her father, which gesture he returned with the same love.

Mikihisa pulled away from the hug after a couple of moments and walked towards the window. "Take care," he said before jumping out.

"Will do." she answered back.

Luna staked over to her futon and plopped down on it with her new trinket and its handbook. After reading the instructions, she began programming and experimenting with the cell phone. Suddenly, a knock came at the door. She quickly put the toy down and rushed down the stair to the front door.

"Coming!" she yelled to the unknown guest as she approached the door.

Upon opening it, a pair of onyx eyes met identical ones. A small smile grazed her lips, "Hey."

"Hey." Yoh said smiling like his usual self.

Luna moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his slender shoulders. "I missed you brother."

"Me too sis." He whisper, wrapping his arms around her slim waist.

They stayed that way for a while, just enjoying each other's presence until a voice broke them apart.

"Who is it domina?" Selene said she floated down the stairs.

"It's Yoh."

"Oh, domino, it's an honor to see you again." Selene said as she bowed courteously in front of Yoh.

"Nice to see you too Sel."

"Helios where are you?" Luna called out.

"Right here." He said appearing next to her.

" 'Sup Yoh? How's it going?"

"Good. You?"

"Still dead….so good."

"Yoh, your room is up the stairs, first door on the left. You want me to help you with your luggage?" Luna asked eyeing his two bags.

"No thanks I'm fine. How about I get settled in and we can talk over lunch? Sounds good?" he asked picking up his bags.

"Lunch? Su-sure." She said forcing a convincing smile to hide her sudden horror.

"Great. See you in a bit." Yoh said and quickly ran up the stair to his bedroom.

"Lunch? Is there even any food in this house?" Luna whispered in panic.

"Ya, the fridge and cupboard are full of food." Helios answered nonchalantly.

"Thank the Great Spirits." Luna said letting out a sigh of relief.

She swiftly walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a frying a pan that she set on top of the stove. After rummaging through the cupboards and fridge she finally found all the ingredients necessary to make a simple chicken stir fry. She wasn't much of a cook, but she could make some simple dishes, enough to survive on her own but nothing too complicated. She tried her hand at baking once but it turned out awfully wrong, not to mention that in the process she caught two different things on fire.

Luna heated up the oil and dropped in the ingredients when she heard it sizzling. Taking a wooden spoon from one of drawers she began to stir the array of colorful vegetables and meat. Within minutes the dish was ready and Luna put a generous amount in two porcelain bowls that she set on the dining table along with two pair of chopsticks.

"Yoh! Lunch is ready!"

In seconds, Luna heard the clatter of wooden sandals hitting the hard floor, and the young twin soon entered the kitchen.

"Smells delicious!" he exclaimed sitting down on a beige pillow and beginning to scarf down the hot food.

'Same old Yoh.' Luna thought with a smile as she sat down across from him and began to eat with a little more patience than her brother.

Both were too consumed by the delicious food to begin a conversation so they ate in silence until Yoh spoke.

"So how have you been?"

Luna raised her eyes to meet his, "Good. Training for the shaman tournament, helping dad, taking care of Redseb and Seyram, same as always."

"How are the kids?"

"They're good. Seyram is still very quiet but I think that she's finally coming out of her shell. I mean she's been talking to me and-"

"She has always talked to you. You are the only one she trusts beside her brother." Yoh interrupted.

She gave a sad smile, "Ya, I guess you're right. But still, I think that I'm finally getting through to her, or I think I am. So how about you? How have YOU been?"

"Good, I guess. Grandpa has been working hard. So happy that I get to take a break." He said stretching out his arms.

"You won't be too happy for long. Next week we start training for the tournament. We don't know what it will be like so we need to be prepared for anything." She said, obviously lying. She knew what the tournament will be like exactly, but she wasn't allowed to say anything.

"Also, tomorrow we start school. Dad enrolled us in a local public one. Your uniform should be in your closet."

TIMELAPSE

Luna stared out at the night sky. Billions of bright stars illuminated the dark night. She and Yoh had been lying there for the past half an hour. Both staring silently at the beautiful stars. Most people would say that all stars are alike, and that they are just ball of gas in the vast universe. And even though that was true, Luna still believed in their spiritual meaning. They were guides. Omens that will help predict the future. Whenever she felt scared or insecure, Luna would look up at the night sky and find her lucky star. It had always helped her feel safe and secure.

"It's so beautiful."

"Yes it is."

"Why do humans want to pollute the earth and destroy the beauty of nature?" Luna wondered, not particularly expecting an answer.

"I don't know."

"Me either."

After lying there in silence for a couple more minutes Luna stood up and asked "It's getting kinda late and I'm pretty beat. You wanna go inside and get some rest?"

"Ya." Yoh said standing up and following her inside.

Both put on their yukatas and headed to the shared bathroom to brush their teeth. Luna was not used to wearing a yukata, but considering the present circumstances she decided that it would be better than her usual sleep wear.

"Good night." Yoh said when he was finished and left the bathroom for his bedroom.

Luna stayed in the bathroom a little longer, inspecting her appearance in the mirror. There was faint scratch just below her hair line on her left temple.

'How did that get there?' she wondered. About half the scrapes she finds on her body are from an unknown cause. She never knew why but she had a talent for getting hurt and not realizing. She was never sure if that was a good or bad thing.

Deciding to leave the bathroom and not search her body for any other scratches, she turned off the light and slowly walked towards her bedroom. Even though it was past ten and she should probably be tired, she wasn't. Making a quick decision, she opened her dresser and pulled out a pair of red sweat pants and a beige tank top. After stripping off her yukata and putting the new clothes on, Luna walked over to the open window and was about to jump out when a voice stopped her:

"Where do you think you're going? Its past 10 o'clock. Put your pajamas back on and get into bed." Selene scowled in a stern voice.

"I'm going to see Hao. I'll be back in a hour or so, don't worry Sel, I'll be fine." She said and jumped out before she could protest again.

TIMELAPSE

Luna walked through the dark and gloomy forest. Strange animals called to each other through the tall trees. She walked until she came upon a clearing that she knew very well. A boy sat on top of a great rock. Alone. Nothing but a small fire to keep him company.

"Where did you send your lackeys?"

"They are gathered a little further from here. I told them I wanted to alone." He answered without breaking his gaze from the starry sky.

The young shaman jump on top of the boulder and took a seat next to him.

"The sky is beautiful tonight." he continued, "when I achieve my shaman only world, the sky will be like this all the time, all over the world. And the pollution that humans have created will be forever gone."

Luna moved closer to him and gently placed her head on his shoulder. "I will stop you before that happens."

"Many have tried before. None have succeeded. What makes you think that you can stop me?"

"Because I'm Asakura Luna. Because I know you and your pain. Because I understand you better than any person that has ever lived."

"It doesn't matter anymore. I will still win. No matter what powers you have. I have become invincible."

"No one is invincible, and you know that. I will change your heart, because that is the only way. Mark my words, **brother**; I will reveal your true self."

* * *

**1) I'm not sure what the house actually looked like because I kinda forgot so I made my own description.**

**2) In this story cell phones were invented a little earlier.**

**3) I kinda feel like I made Mikihisa a little bit OOC. For some reason I can't get his personality right.**

**Please review and tell me what you think of this of this chapter ^_^**

**Have a nice day**.


	3. Nightmares and School

**A/N: Hey! How are you guys? I hope you're still sticking with my story. I know that it hasn't been very interesting but I promise that after this chapter it will get much more exciting, I just needed to set up the prologue so you guys wouldn't be confused. Also, I apologize that this chapter skips around a lot, I wanted to get in the main information without boring you guys to death. And I feel pretty accomplished about this chapter because I got 5 manga chapters down in about 1,680 words. Now I will stop rambling so you guys can read. Have fun!**

_**flashback**_

**"dialogue"**

**'thought'**

* * *

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU NEVER TOLD ME THIS!" _

"_Luna, please calm down and let me explain."_

"_NO! I WON'T CALM DOWN! YOU LIED TO ME FOR 8 YEARS AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BE QUIET AND LISTEN TO YOU?"_

"_Luna, it wasn't my choice, I had to do it. Please, let me explain." Silva tried calming her down again but the young shaman was fuming with rage. _

"_THEN WHO'S CHOICE WAS IT? AND WHAT IN THE WORLD WOULD MAKE YOU THINK THAT KEEPING THIS FROM ME WOULD BE BETTER? YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER SO YOU SHOULD STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!" Luna screamed with tears starting to form at the corner as she quickly ran to her bedroom, slamming the door harshly. _

_Throwing herself on her bed, Luna began to sob silently to her pillow. She had always tried to keep her emotions in check and would try to hide her weakness and fears, but today, she just couldn't._

'_How could they keep this from me?' the confused girl thought to herself as she continued to spill her sorrow in the form of salty tears._

_She felt the bed dip and soon a hand was on her back rubbing soothing circle to try and calm her. Turning her head Luna saw Nichrom looking at her with great concern. _

"_Are you ok?"_

"_N-no." she barely whispered as she quickly sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to cry on his shoulder._

_Startled by her sudden gesture Nichrom sat frozen for a moment contemplating what to do. But, upon hearing his best friend's sobs, Nichrom wrapped his arms around her small frame and pulled her into a tight embrace. They sat in silence as Luna continued to cry until she finally spoke in a broken voice:_

"_Do you kn-know?"_

"_Yes." he quietly responded still holding on to her for dear life. _

"_I h-have another brother."_

Luna shot up in bed panting. A thin layer of sweat coated her body and a few stray tears wet her checks.

"Domina! What happened?" Selene immediately appeared by her side and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing. I-I just had a nightmare that's all." Luna said trying to calm herself. "What time is it?"

"Which one domina?"

"What time is it?" she asked again ignoring her previous question.

"5:15. But domina, I really think we should talk about this. Nightmares are not something you should ignore. They are your conscious' way of telling you that something is bothering you."

"Sel, please, I don't want to talk about it." Luna said, irritated as she pulled the covers off herself and jumped out of bed. Walking over to her dresser, she pulled out a wooden hairbrush and began to harshly detangle her disheveled hair.

"Will you please at least tell me which one it was?"

"It was the day I found of Hao was my brother. Now will you please leave me alone?" she answered a bit louder in annoyance.

"Of course domina." Selene bowed courteously and disappeared from the room.

Luna put the brush back in its rightful place and walked towards the still open window. The faint sounds of cars could be heard in the distance and the air was perfumed by the fragrant cheery blossom tree from the garden. Sitting down on the edge of the window, the chocolate haired shaman searched the sky and distant city for something to distract her stormy mind. She felt a massive migraine coming on, but it was no surprise to her. Whenever her emotions escaped her control she would begin to feel it affecting her physically, it was all due to her 'gift'. And she knew that if she could not relax soon, her powers would start affecting her surroundings. After staring aimlessly into the bright sky for a couple more moments, Luna walked over to her dresser yet again, and pulled out a towel fluffy, white towel from one of the bottom drawers. Softly tip toeing out of her room as to not wake her brother, she make her way towards the bathroom.

Light illuminated the dim room with a flip as the switch was flicked up. A warm atmosphere engulfed her as she twisted the knob and turned on the hot water. Walking over the far off window, she slightly cracked it open to let the steam escape. When the water became hot she turned on the cold and put the stopper in the drain. Stripping off her clothes, she gently lowered herself in the warm liquid until only her head was visible. Luna let a long sigh pass her lips as she began to clear her mind and relax. She submerged her head in the water and opened her eyes to look at the tall ceiling. Water has always had the power to calm her. As much as she was a pyromaniac she was more a hydromaniac, water was her forte.

When her lungs began to beg for air, Luna brought her head out of the water and took long breath of air. Looking at the window, the faint yellow light of the sun begin to illuminate the dark morning. Deciding she had it was time to wash up and get out; Luna picked up the shampoo bottle and poured a generous amount in her hands. She massaged the pink gel into her hair and lowered her head back into the water to rinse it out.

After washing her body and rinsing all the soap off, she stepped out of the tub and wrapped the fluffy, white towel around her slim form. Slipping on her slippers, she hastily walked down the hall and back into her bedroom. Goosebumps began to appear on her damp skin due to the low temperature of the morning. Back into her room, she quickly stripped off the towel and put on her new school uniform. Wrapping an extra towel around her dripping hair, she walked over to her mirror and looked at her reflection.

She had never really enjoyed wearing skirts; they were always too constricting for her. But she decided to let it go in hopes that she might not have to wear it for too long. Picking up her cell phone from her dresser, she flipped it open to check the time. It was 6:30, which meant that school would start in an hour.

'Time to wake Yoh.' She thought as she exited her room once again.

Walking only a few steps, she turned to her right and slowly opened the sliding door. She stepped softly through the room and stopped when she was standing next to her brother. She kneeled down beside him and gently shook his shoulders.

"Yoh, wake up. It's time for school."

"...Five….more minutes….." he groggily muttered and turned over in bed, his back facing me now.

"Yoh, come on wake up." She shook his shoulder harsher than before.

"…..No." he groaned again still refusing to wake up.

"YOH! GET YOUR BUTT OUT BED RIGHT NOW! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Luna yelled, fed up with Yoh's persistence to stay in bed.

The brunette boy quickly sat up in bed, scared by his sister's sudden outburst. "I'm up."

"Good, go take a shower while I get breakfast started. What would you like?"

"Rice is fine."

"Alright, I can do that."

* * *

A cool breeze ran through her chocolate brown hair and she walked silent alongside her brother towards the school building.

"Do you want to go to school?"

Luna glanced at her brother, "No, I've always hated school. I was always alone, no one would befriend me."

A sad smile spread across Yoh's lips, "Same, but at least now you have me."

"Ha, ya I guess. But don't expect me to talk all that much, I like to stay as invisible as I can."

"Me too, just give me my music and I'll be fine."

* * *

Yoh and Luna quietly walked down the vacant halls of the school towards a classroom that the secretary told them to go to. Entering the room, Luna took a quick glance at her peers but hastily dropped her gaze to the floor upon seeing their eyes staring at her.

"Class, I would like you to welcome our new students, Asakura Yoh and his twin sister Luna. Please don't cause them any trouble and welcome them to our school."

'Why is her hair so long?'

'She looks like a loner.'

'She seems scary.'

A deep scowl appeared on her face as the thoughts of her new classmates unintentionally entered her mind. She hated being judged, especially by strangers that knew nothing about her.

"Y-YOU'RE THAT KID FROM THE CEMETERY!" Luna spared a quick glimpse at the people in front of her to see a short, dusty haired student yelling at what she presumed was her brother. Yoh didn't seem fazed by his sudden outburst and therefore she decided to let it slide.

* * *

"So who are your spirits?" Luna opened one eye to look at Manta. She, Yoh and he had been sitting atop Monument Hill for the past 10 minutes. Luna casually sat bellow the shady tree, resting her eyes when his question brought her to reality.

"Guys." Upon command, Selene and Helios appeared next to the chocolate haired shaman. "This is Selene, she is the moon titan, and this is Helios, he is the sun titan."

"Titans? As in the children of Hyperion? Greek deities?"

Luna arched her eyebrows in surprise, "Yes…correct. You are probably the first person that I know that has correctly identified my spirits. I am impressed."

"Hehe, thanks, but you shouldn't be, learning and studying is kinda my thing. I guess you could call me a human encyclopedia of some sort."

"If you say so, then that'll be your new nickname." A mischievous smirk spread across her lips.

"…What?"

* * *

**In the next chapter the plot thicken (kind of) a certain tongari haired shaman will come into the picture and cause some trouble to a certain Asakura-chan. Again, sorry for a not so exciting chapter but please review and tell me what you think. Have a nice day! **


	4. Shaman X Shaman

**A/N:Hello my beloved readers! As you can tell I have made some changes to my story and have changed my summary for about the sixth time now and also the title. I am so sorry I have confused you, I didn't mean to, but I think that I am finally content with how the story is progressing now. This chapter is actually exciting (well to me anyway) so I'll stop rambling so you can read. Also, Ryu will do the disclaimer.**

**Ryu: How come I haven't appeared in your story yet?**

**Me: Well, I just didn't feel like your part was important enough, I mean all you did was complain about how Yoh chopped of your hair like he killed someone. But don't worry, you'll come into the picture soon.**

**Ryu: My hair is very precious to me and I did feel like he killed it!**

**Me: Alright, alright, just do the disclaimer.**

**Ryu: Vampira-chan does not own Shaman King *whisper*thank goodness*whisper* but she does own the lovely and beautiful Luna-chan. **

* * *

Two weeks passed since Yoh arrived from Izumo. In those two weeks Yoh had befriend Manta and had managed to find a guardian spirit, Amidamaru, the ghost of a 600 year old samurai. Currently, Luna and her brother were quietly relaxing by the river side when suddenly, Manta came running towards them with a frantic expression spread across his features.

"Yoh-kun! I have to tell you something! There's another shaman in Tokyo! I saw him last night at the cemetery!" Luna twisted her body to face the out of breath boy but said nothing.

"Ehh? That's great." Yoh didn't even open his eyes to look at Manta, but continued to try and catch some sleep.

"Aren't you surprised?"

"There a lots of shamans in this world, I never said I was the only one."

"Yes but this guy is really dangerous! He said he would take Amidamaru!"

Finally, Yoh's calm exterior shattered as he spoke in an uncertain voice, "Take Amidamaru?"

Luna finally broke her silence, "Manta, did this guy say what his name was?"

"Yes, he said his name was Tao Ren. Do you know him Yoh?"

"Tao Ren? Hmm, I've never heard of him."

Helios appeared next to me, "And you don't want to. The Tao family is one of the most powerful shaman families that have ever lived. I've seen them fight in past tournaments and they are not someone you should mess with, they are ruthless. Did you see his ghost by any chance?"

"Yes, a Chinese warrior of some sort. He looked really big and scary."

"Hmm, I believe that. I would be careful if I were you Yoh, like I said, they're not someone you wanna get in trouble with."

"Nah, I'll be fine, bad people can't see ghosts." A small smile spread across Luna's lips at her brother's cheerful person, although inside she worried for her brother's safety.

* * *

Warm tones of orange and reds filled the sky as the sun began to set and the moon to rise. Everywhere, small glimmers known as stars started to become visible. Luna sat on her windowsill, deep in thought she watched the sky darken. She could not stop worrying about the guy Manta saw in the cemetery last night and about what he might do to Yoh.

"Selene, Helios."

"Yes, domina?" the two twins appeared next to her, a look of curiosity on their faces. "Is there something you need?"

"If I wanted to do something crazy would you back me up."

"Well…-"

"Yes or no, Selene."

"Yes, domina."

"Good, then let's go to Monument Hill and see what that guy Ren wants from us."

"Absolutely not." Helios firmly stated, "Didn't you hear what I said before? They are ruthless and won't hesitate to kill."

"Helios come on, he's just a kid from what Manta said. And I don't intend on getting in a fight with him, I just want to see what he wants. And plus, I'm not the one he has 'business' with."

"No."

"Helios, I will go whether you want me to or not. The choice is yours if you want to come with me or not."

"Luna-"

Selene placed a gentle hand on her brother's shoulder, "Helios, we'll both be there for her, and I know you are anxious to see their representative."

He sighed, "Fine, but he even thinks of attacking we leave immediately."

"Yes, thank you, now let's go." The brown haired shaman picked up her weapon from the opposite wall and quietly walked out of the house. She didn't want Yoh to know she was leaving because she knew he would follow her.

Her combat boots hit the dirt road as she quickly walked towards Monument Hill. The night was beginning to set as the moons rays illuminated her path. The stars, now more prominent than before covered the entire sky, it was truly a beautiful sight, Tokyo was one of the best places in the world to star gaze.

"_Sweetie, do you see that star in the middle of hydra?" It was a summer day in Izumo. Keiko and four year old Luna sat outside on the wooden porch looking up at the night sky. Everyone in the house was asleep except for them. The hot weather bothered the young, brunette shaman which caused her not to be able to sleep. Her mother found her tossing and turning her little bed and decided to take her outside to get some fresh air in hopes and helping her get to sleep. Her mother had begun to tell her that stars are guides, meant to aid us on our journey, when she suddenly asked if she had a star._

"_Yes." _

"_That's your star baby. It might be small, but it shines brighter than all the others. Just like you." _

"_Mommy, do you think I'll be great shaman just like dad and you, grandma and grandpa?"_

_A small laugh escaped the older woman's lips, "Of course sweetheart, but you will be better than us, you and your brother will be great shamans." _

"_Really? You think so?" A big smile spread on her lips and her eyes shone with excitement._

"_Yes, but you are going to have to train very hard. Becoming a good shaman is not an easy task. Are you prepared to do that?"_

"_Yes! I'll do anything to be a great shaman, I promise!"_

"_Alright then, but the first step to being a good shaman is being alert, and you can't do that without a good night's rest. So how about I warm you up a glass of milk and then we both go sleep?"_

_The small girl gave a nod of her head which caused her chocolate brown hair to move around her head. "OK mommy."_

Caught in a daydreaming state, Luna didn't even realize she had arrived at the cemetery. She noticed a figure standing atop one of the mausoleums. A long spike adorned his dark mauve hair, and his eyes were fixed on the night sky.

"If you think I didn't notice you approach me than you are truly stupid. Who are you?" His voice suddenly sounded closer to her. Quickly, she spun around to come face to face with him. He stood about an inch above her and his piercing golden gaze bore right into her chocolate orbs. A shiver ran down her spine as he stepped close to her, his gloomy aura surrounded her.

"I'm Asakura Luna." Confidence coated her voice as a fearless expression appeared on her face.

"Asakura? You must be that boy's sister. Deliver a message from me, he will give me his spirit whether he wants to or not."

"**Nani**! You'll never have Amidamaru, just who do you think you are, ordering people around like that?" A hint of annoyance shone in her voice.

"I am Tao Ren, sole heir to the Tao family and future shaman king."

"Pretty cocky aren't you? Already crowning yourself king. Well news flash, _my_ brother will become shaman king, not you."

An arrogant laugh escaped his lips, "What about you? Aren't you a shaman? Don't you wish to become shaman king?"

"Yes, I am a shaman. But no, I have no desires to become shaman king."

"How foolish! But no matter, that means less competition for me." A smug grin spread across his lips.

"I never said that I won't be competing in the tournament, I just said that I don't want the ultimate prize."

"Then I should eliminate one of my challengers right now!" Ren quickly pulled out his kwan dao and mortuary tablet. "Bason! **Hyoi gattai**!"

Luna gripped her long weapon with force, "Helios! Hyoi gattai!"

Ren lunged forward, **kwan dao** in hand, Luna follows suit and charged towards his with the same speed. A loud clank sounded through the cemetery as their weapons hit each others. Pure determination shone in his eyes as Luna tried to overpower him but was unsuccessful and pushed him. Swiftly, she jumped in the air and attacked from above, but with no use, he blocked her again. Moving her hands as fast as she could Luna tried to hit him, however, he kept steady and didn't let her weapon touch him. From an observer's point of view, their movements were like a dance, swift and precise, although neither landed a hit on the other. Ren and Luna both raised their weapons and swung at the same time hitting each others. Their faces were now centimeters apart.

"You spirits seem strong too, after I kill you I'll make sure to take them."

"Not a chance! Selene and Helios are mine! And plus, what makes you think I'll let you win?"

Their fight continued once again, futile jabs were thrown everywhere, each trying to hit the other. Ren began to swing with more speed than before which Luna tried to mimic but could not. Ren landed a lucky shot and sent the young girl to the ground. Once on her feet, Ren backed away.

"Bason! Rapid tempo assault!"

"Luna, I know this move! Don't counter attack from the ground! Jump in the air and attack from above!" The young shaman did as instructed and landed a hit on Ren, the boys face shone with anger and surprise.

'I can't believe she deflected my attack! Every opponent must perish! Anything else is failure!' A confused expression flashed on her features as Ren's thoughts rang in her mind.

"That's not true! You don't have to kill your opponent to win!"

Ren's eye widened at the words and his features twisted into a look of confusion, "H-how did you-"

"It's my power. I can read the minds and hearts of others. Don't ask me to turn in off because I can't, but trust me. I don't particularly want to hear your thoughts."

"Then we better end this fight now. Bason, give me 100% power!"

"Helios, what is he doing?"

"Concentrate and don't lose your focus." Out of nowhere, Ren charged at full speed towards Luna, not giving her enough time to counter attack. Her back painfully hit a nearby tombstone, breaking it in the process and landing her on the ground a couple feet away. Every muscle in her body begged for her to lay there, but knowing the danger she was in, she ignored the pain shooting through her body and slowly rose up.

"H-how did you do that?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Very simple, I have absolute control over my spirit, which obviously you don't." Somehow, Ren had made his way towards her and was now standing in front of Luna. Quickly, she took a fighting stand and raised her weapon towards him.

"Bason, final attack!" Luna didn't even have time to comprehend what happened. Agonizing pain shot through her abdomen as she looked down to see a long deep gash along her stomach. Crimson blood quickly began to gush out of it as she fell to the ground.

"Domina!" Her vision began to blacken.

"Domina please say something!" the last thing she heard where Selene's chilling pleas for her to answer.

* * *

**Domina - (latin) mistress**

**Nani – (Japanese) what**

**Hyoi Gattai – spirit unity**

**Kwan Dao – Ren's weapon **

**Leave me a review and tell me what you think. Have a nice day ^_^**


	5. A Mysterious Meeting

**A/N: Hey guys! Oh my gosh I am so sorry for taking this long to update. I have to do this summer assignment and you will not believe how much I want to be done! I should be done by the end of the month and then the rest of my vacation is going to be dedicated to writing which means that I will hopefully be able to update much much faster. **

* * *

"Mh." A blinding white light shone into her eyes as she tried to open her chocolate orbs. Clumsily, she brought her hands to her eye and began to furiously rub the sleep out of them.

"Domina, are you awake?" Selene's worried voice rang in her ears as she slowly twisted her head and fully opened her eyes to look at her guardian spirit.

"Ya…what happened?" she asked in raspy voice.

"You don't remember?"

"I-I remember fighting Ren,…and he did some sort of weird attack and slashed my stomach, then I fell to the ground and blacked out. How did I end up here?"

Helios moved next to Selene, "Yoh saw you leave the house, he followed us and found you just in time. Since Ren didn't have his full furyoku he left and Yoh brought you here with the help of Ryu who, unfortunately witnessed the whole scene. I told you that the Taos are not people you want to mess with; he was going to kill you Luna. You realize that you could've died, right?" Anger dripped off his voice as he spoke.

"But I didn't. And plus, I really don't know what to think of him. His furyoku is so aggressive but when I read his heart…I don't know…it was….so different. It seemed like he was trying to hide his fear and pain through violence and hostility."

A confused expression played across Helios' face, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that the person he presents himself as is the complete opposite of his inner self. And the same goes for his thoughts….it was like they were implanted in his head by some…like they weren't his."

"Luna, it must have been the adrenaline. I'm telling you the Taos are coldblooded killers."

"How long have I been in here?" she quickly asked, not wanting to purse the previous subject knowing that it would lead to nowhere.

"Three days domina."

Slowly, Selene tried to sit up in bed, but a sharp pang in her heart made her harshly fall back onto the hospital bed. "Domina! Are alright?" The worried struck guardian placed her hand on Luna's shoulder in a useless attempt to comfort her.

"Where's Yoh?"

"He stepped out a couple of minutes ago with Manta and Amidamaru. He said he was going to the cafeteria to get some food."

"No." Pure terror shone in the young shaman's chocolate orbs as she spoke, "Something's wrong with him…I can feel it…..I-I gotta go." Ripping the IV from her arm and disconnecting the other useless machine, Luna rose up and proceeded to get out of bed when a hand quickly stopped her.

"You're not going anywhere. I'm sure he's ok, it's just the drugs they gave you playing with your mind."

"That maybe true but I know what I'm feeling Helios. He's in trouble, and I bet I know with whom." Standing up on her wobbly legs, Luna passed through Helios and walked out of her hospital room. Each step shot a deep burning pain in her abdomen but she didn't notice it, her mind was racing, trying to figure out where Yoh could be.

"Young lady! Where do you think you're going? You need to get back into your bed right now!" A young nurse's voice called out to her, but Luna ignored her and exited the hospital without looking back. The chilly Tokyo air hit her skin as soon as she stepped outside, and a shiver ran through her body as she took in her appearance in a nearby window. In one word, she looked dreadful. Her brunette locks stood up and in random places and looked as if a hurricane had ripped through them, dark, bruise like circles adorned the skin under her eyes and her skin looked whiter than her loose gown. Not caring if passer bys saw her underwear, Luna reached a shaky hand towards the hem of her gown and slightly pulled it up until it showed her stitches. A long, threaded gash extended from her hip bone to her belly button. Quickly pulling it back down, not wanting to see it anymore, she turned around and looked frantically around, searching for them. Then she saw it. A quick flash of golden furyoku coming from Monument Hill.

"There! They're at Monument Hill!" she said, to no one in particular.

"Luna, please, get back to the hospital now before you rip your stitches or do any permanent damage." Helios tried to plead with her, but the young shaman paid no attention to him and began to walk towards the cemetery as fast as her legs could carry her. The clash of their weapons sounded louder and louder as she got closer and the light of their furyoku became brighter.

"Aniki!" Luna shrieked in desperation right before seeing her brother propelled in air by Ren and land between the thick trees a few feet away from her. Once again, ignoring the growing pain in her midsection, Luna ran full sprint towards him.

"Luna! Stay back!" She halted to a stop while Yoh shakily tried to sit up, "Amidamaru, you should go…..as long I'm still alive he won't be able to make you his guardian ghost. I'll fight until you're able to cross into the other world, to be with Mosuke and not be taken by Ren. Now go!...Please."

"No." the word barely came out as a whisper as she painfully hit the ground, crimson liquid slowly seeping into her hospital gown. But the two boys in front of her didn't notice, both too captivated by their intense fight. When Luna finally managed to spare a glance at her brother, she saw Amidamaru stand proudly in front of Yoh, refusing to leave his side, claiming that his rightful place is beside him and his honor would never allow him to leave his master. A small smile broke through her pain filled expression at the sight of her brother standing up with a new found confidence, ready to counter attack Ren's Rapid Tempo Assault, which he was successful in doing. Keeping focus on the fight became progressively difficult due to the increasingly bigger blood stain on her gown but, what she managed to see next amazed her. In one swift move, Yoh broke Ren's furyoku and thrustede him into the air, thus ending the fight.

'No….I can't lose. Father…." Were the last words she heard before losing consciousness yet again.

* * *

Heavily drugged, both twins slept soundly in the sterilely white hospital beds as night fall gently began to set. Manta sat in a chair facing Yoh, desperately fighting to keep awake as sleep threatened to take over his exhausted body. The three guardians leaned against the walls of the room, overlooking their respective master.

Looking towards the setting sun, Helios floated towards the window and almost passed through before turning to other spirits, "Sel, Amidamaru, I'm gonna go take a walk. Clear my head a bit. If either of them wakes up come get me, though I doubt they will with how much morphine they have pumped into them."

"Be careful, make sure to stay hidden from any shamans." Selene warned him.

"I will. No psycho's gonna get their hands on." Phasing through the wall, Helios slowly floated thought the busy streets of Tokyo, occasionally glancing at an oddly dressed woman or a street vendor shouting out to potential customers, all the while making sure to stay invisible. Standing in front of a large apartment building, Helios drifted towards the top floor and carefully glanced into an apartment from the open window. A family of four was eating dinner in their dining room, each as happy as could be. Wrong apartment. Quickly moving to the one of the other side, he cautiously peered in but just as quickly moved away, almost seen by the person inside. He waited patiently for a few minutes, hoping that the person will leave or at least turn around. Finding the ladder, he motioned towards the figure leaning against the wall, beckoning outside with him.

"Helios-san, you really shouldn't be here, you might get caught."

"I'm here to ask you to stay away from Luna and her brother. She has enough to worry about without you and your psycho master attacking her."

"Helios….I'm not really in a position where I can-"

"You owe me this. You owe me a favor. You think I don't remember what happened? I was almost vanquished because I helped you out, you can't just ignore me now when I'M the one that needs help."

"*sigh* I'll see what I can do, but if you remember anything about my family, is that we're not people you can negotiate with, or speak against."

"Ya ya ya, I know. But Luna means a lot to me and I am going to do everything in my power to help her safe."

"Does she or Selene know that you're here?"

A slight chuckle escaped his lips, "No, and you better not say anything."

"She doesn't know about her does she?"

"Again, no. Luna's not ready to know yet, and plus, she would slap the dead out of me if she found out that I said anything. She wants to be the one to tell her."

"She is a scary woman I won't deny that."

"Scary is a little underrated but yes. Anyway, I have to go now, keep an eye on Luna. I'll see you later, and remember, no more attacking us."

"I'll do my best. Have a good night Helios-san."

"You too…and….tell her I said hello when you see her."

"I'll make sure to give her the message."

* * *

**Confused? Good. Everything will be explained in due time. But still, I would love to know what you think. Please leave me review, they help me write faster. Have a nice day ^_^**


	6. Friendship

**Hey my wonderful readers! I'm sorry for taking a while to update, I've been working on my summer assignment but I am almost done, hopefully I'll actually finish the essay today and get started on the next chapter as quickly as I can.**

_dream/flashback_

_"_speaking"

'thought'

* * *

_Running. That was all she could do. She ran as fast as she could towards her brother, but was unable to reach him. The closer she became to him the further he appeared. Anxiety mixed with panic filled her whole body as Ren approached Yoh, pointing his deadly kawn dao at his chest. Fear spread on Yoh's face when he saw his own weapon a few feet away from him, so close yet so far away. There was no escape. This was the end._

"_Get up!" a faint voice sounded in the background, startling the frightened girl. _

"_GET. UP!" the voice became louder. _

"_NOW."_

A kick to the side swiftly woke the distressed shaman. Bolting up to a sitting position, she clung to her comforter for the dear life while carefully surveying her surroundings. She was in her bedroom. It had all been a dream.

"Your screaming is a nuisance." The stern voice from her nightmare shook her out her daze. Luna turned her head to side, only to find Anna standing next to her futon, arms crossed with a deadly glare in her eyes.

"Um…sorry, I didn't mean to. Thanks for waking me up."

"Get out of bed, it's your turn to cook and I'm hungry. I'll be expecting breakfast to be done in half an hour, any longer and you'll regret it." With that last word, the blonde itako exited the room, leaving Luna alone once again. Standing up, she walked towards the open window, comforter wrapped around her shoulders. The sun had already risen and she assumed that it was around eight o'clock, much later than Anna usually allowed her to sleep. A small extended on her lips.

'Anna let me sleep in.'

It had been four months since Anna came to live with them and four months since Ren's last attack. And in those four months, nightmares had plagued her sleep up the point that she would stay awake for days on end not wanting to close her eyes in fear of them. Anna knew this very well, which was probably the reason why she would occasionally let her sleep in for a few more hours. Luna knew that inside that icy exterior, Anna was a lot like her. They shared the same power which inevitably, gave them a special connection.

Taking the comforter and throwing it on the futon, Luna quickly changed into her usual outfit and skipped down the stairs towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Pulling out a decent sized sauce pan and pouring water into it, she placed it on the stove, bringing it to a boil. Looking out through the window above the sink, she could see her brother doing pushing ups with Anna watching him like a hawk and Amidamaru floating silently beside him, too afraid of Anna's wrath to say anything in defense of his master. It had been the same routine ever since Anna had arrived. She would work Yoh like dog from morning to night with her 'special training from hell' which was supposed to get him in tip top shape for the shaman tournament. And as much as she would have liked to tell Anna that her regiment was a waste of time, it actually did, which she knew of course because she was put through it herself. But ever since she had started it she notice that she had gotten much stronger and her spirit control was much easier to maintain, and alas after years of trying, she had finally been able to achieve oversoul. With a couple minutes to spare, Luna finished the rice and placed three bowls filled with it on the table. Soon enough, Anna and Yoh entered the house and sat down with Luna.

"Mornin' Yoh."

"Mornin'." He said with his usual cheerful smile as he began to scarf down his breakfast.

There was silence while they ate, neither twin had anything in particular to say and it was only common for Anna not to speak unless necessary. When they were finished eating, Anna took out a piece of a paper from her dress and handed it to Luna.

"These are the groceries you need to pick up today. I expect dinner to be cooked by seven o'clock. Any later and you will run twenty miles tomorrow."

"Um…yes Anna." She replied, a little uneasy about the harsh punishment.

"Good, now Yoh, back to training."

"But-but Anna-"

Anna glared at him, "Are you arguing with me?"

"N-NO! Of course not! Bye Luna, see you later." He said, quickly getting up from his seat and dashing to the back door.

* * *

"So she just dumped all these chores on you and expects you to do them without your consent?" Nichrom asked, placing a bag of nori in the shopping cart.

Luna grabbed several bags of rice and threw them in the cart along with everything else, "Pretty much."

"That's gotta sucks. You've got double chores to do now, and by the way, it's your turn to do the dishes tonight."

Luna let out an uncommonly loud sigh, "Are you kidding me? I already have to cook and do the dishes for Anna tonight. Can't you just cover for me, please, or make someone else do it?"

"I guess, but you owe me big time. Last I had to put the girls to bed since you weren't there and it took me about two hours! I swear those kids are 95% sugar." He said with a sly grin.

Laughing, Luna pushed the cart towards the register, "I bet we were the same way when we were younger. In fact, I'm sure we were. Now come on, let's get outta here, we still need to pick up the tuna and it's already four!"

With two bags each, the two shamans exited the store. The afternoon sun showered them with golden kisses as they walked along the busy Tokyo streets towards their next stop. Glancing up at the sky, Luna marveled at the cotton white clouds and the clear azure sky. Ever since she was younger she had loved cloud watching as much as she enjoyed stargazing. When she visited her mother in Izumo, she would always take her out in the backyard during a sunny day and point to random clouds, telling her what she thought they resembled. A sad smile appeared on her lips at the thought of her mother. Her mother was one of the people she looked up to most, admiring her for the way she carried herself with such grace and poise and the way she was able to handle any situation with never fading patience. But as much as Luna admired her mother, she had not really spent a lot of time with her. The summer months were only time that she could take out of her shaman training to go and visit her, and even then, half the time was spent being tested by her grandfather along with Yoh. Engrossed in her memories, Luna did not even notice they had arrived at the fish market until Nichrom told her.

Scrutinizing the fish, Luna turned to Nichrom, "Which tuna looks good?"

Nichrom thought for a moment and pointed to big one in the back, "That one."

After paying for the fish and leaving the market, both Patch headed towards the Asakura home, making their way again through the crowded streets. About half way there, Nichrom stopped in his tracks and turned to Luna.

"You want some ice cream?"

She looked at him with a giant smile, "Ya."

"Good, then stay here, I'll be right back." Dropping the bags beside Luna, Nichrom sprinted towards the ice cream stand across the street. Returning quickly, he handed her a pink colored ice cream cone.

"Strawberry, my favorite." She took the icy treat and gave it a tentative lick, her face beaming with a genuine smile at his simple gesture.

"I know, same as mine."

Noticing the absence of a second cone, she raised an eyebrow at him, "But where's yours?"

"Um…" and stifled an embarrassed laugh, "I….didn't have enough money for another one. Soooo….maybe we can share?"

"Of course." Laughing, she extended the ice cream to him, which he gladly accepted, "but we should probably get going, Anna's going to have my head on a silver platter unless this dinner is done by seven o'clock sharp."

Nichrom handed her back the ice cream and picked up all five shopping bags, starting to walk again towards their destination.

"What are you doing?" Luna asked perplexed.

Nichrom flashed her sly smile, "Well, what kind of a gentleman wound I be if I let a lady like you carry these heavy bags."

Smiling again, Luna hooked her arm through Nichrom's and leaned on his shoulder as they continued to walk, "How thoughtful of you."

Both walked in silence the rest of the way home, enjoying each other's company and occasionally sparing a glance at the other followed by a small smile and laugh. In front of the house's gates, they both stopped, Nichrom handing the bags to Luna.

"See you tonight?"

"I don't think so; Anna's already getting suspicious about me sneaking out so I should probably stay here tonight."

"See you tomorrow then?"

"Definitely." Leaning forward, Luna planted a soft kiss on his cheek, "See you tomorrow."

* * *

Dunking the last plate into the soapy water, Luna gave it a quick rinse and placed it on to the drying rack. Dinner had gone over smoothly and like always, Anna had placed her in charge of washing the dishes, which she accepted to do, knowing that arguing would be useless.

"Who was that boy you were with this afternoon?" Whipping around startled by the sudden disturbance, Luna came face to face with the blonde itako, leaning against the kitchen's door frame Luna's eyes widened at the unexpected question.

"W-what?"

"I am not repeating myself."

Luna's breath caught in her throat, unsure of what to say. Should she lie and make something up, or just come clean and tell her the truth. Frankly the latter sounded less complicated but it would have major repercussions with the tribe.

"And don't you dare try to lie to me just because I can't read your mind."

"He's a friend." She answered simply, which technically was the truth, although Anna did not seem satisfied with it.

"He's a Patch isn't he?"

Her mouth fell agape in disbelief, "H-how-"

"Your grandmother told me you lived and trained with them."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Anna raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes, "Why didn't you tell me yourself?"

"It's against tribe rules to tell anyone about us until the shaman fight begins."

"I'm an exception. And if there's anyone around here who can keep a secret it's me."

"I know, I didn't say that I didn't trust you, I was simply following rules."

"Finish up the dishes and go to bed. It's getting late."

"I already finished them, and I'm not very tired." A sudden thought popped in her mind and she gave Anna a small smile, "So how about I pull out the chocolate cookies you keep hidden in the back of the cupboard and we watch the newest episode of '_Forbidden Love'_?"

"Leave your spirits upstairs."

Yoh quietly tiptoed down the stairs towards the bathroom when the muffled sound of the TV stopped him in his tracks. Carefully walking into the living room, he stared in awe at sight before him. Luna and Anna were curled up on the couch sleeping, the itako's head leaning against Luna's shoulder for support. Turning off the television, he grabbed a spare blanket from the lined closet and draped it over the girls, planting a gentle kiss of Anna's forehead before heading back to bed. He had always known that she had a special place in her heart for Luna. After all, she was the only other person in the world that fully understood what she went through and how she felt. In some ways, Luna and Anna were very much alike.

* * *

**I know that this chapter wasn't the most exciting, but I promise they will be soon. In this chapter I just wanted to take the time and go a little in depth on Luna's relationship with Nichrom and Anna since they will be important in the future. Also, I hope I kept Anna in character well, she's a little tricky to write. Please leave a review; they inspire me to write faster, which means more updates quicker!**

**Have a nice day ^_^**


	7. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Hello wonderful readers! So guess what? I finally finished my essay which means I finished my summer assignment! Unfortunately I have to go back to school i about a week :( But still, since I finished my essay I've been working hard on this story and have already started chapter 8, so expect faster updates of at least a month, since for the first 2 weeks we don't really do much work.**

** Anyway, enjoy ^_^**

* * *

A shaky hand reached for the door knob, silently opened the front door. Leaning against the wall for support, she carefully walked on unsteady feet as fast as she could towards her room in hopes of not being caught arriving home so late. But no such luck was in store for her.

"Luna, it's three in the morning. Where have you been?" Silva's stern voice rang behind her. Unable to come up with a good explanation, Luna slowly turned around, letting her appearance do the talking. Silva's eyes widened at the sight before him. Dark violet bruises decorated her arms, a white cast enclosed her right arm while her left eye sported a large black eye.

"What the hell happened?" he asked in shock.

"I-I was practice fighting with Yoh and I slipped and fell down the hill."

Silva crossed his arms and eyed her questionably, "And the black eye?"

"Yoh accidentally elbowed me in the face." Luna answered, fidgeting with the hem of her ripped shirt, "Can I please go to bed? I'm really tired."

Silva sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Go. And you're staying home tomorrow."

"But-"

"No buts. Go to bed."

Luna said nothing. She swiftly turned around, walking as fast as her feet could carry her towards her room. Inside, Nichrom slept peacefully, undisturbed by her entrance. Quickly discarding her tattered clothing, she pulled on a loose sleeping shirt and plopped down on her bed. Her muscles ached, a dull burning pain shooting through her whole body. Slowly bringing her hand towards the back of her head, Luna brushed her hand on the back of her skull, feeling her new stitches. Breathing in deeply, Luna closed her eyes, recalling today's events. Ren's sister, Tao Jun had ambushed her, Yoh, Anna and Manta at the movie theater, requesting Yoh to hand over Amidamaru for her brother, which of course he did not do. When the dao-shi brought out her guardian, Li Pailong, he heart skipped a beat. A mixture of excitement and pure terror surged through her body as she stepped up and challenged him to fight. None of her friends protested. She fought with him for a total of ten minutes according to Anna, until Li Pailong finally slammed her into a brick wall, cracking her skull and breaking her arm in process. When Luna fell unconscious to the ground, Yoh stepped in and with the help of Anna, was able to break Jun's spells, freeing Li Pailong from her grasp. After the battle had ended, Luna finally regained consciousness and heard Li Pailong's decision to remain Jun's guardian.

'_Thank you Luna, Yoh.'_

Jun's thoughts rang in her mind. Despite all the injuries she had sustained, she felt proud of herself. She and Yoh made her question whether her ways were actually right, shedding a little light on the fact that ghost are more than just weapons. Letting out a loud yawn, Luna shifted to her left side and closed her eyes. Clutching the comforter in her arms, she let sleep take over.

"Lu. Lu wake up." The chocolate haired shaman slowly began to wake. Registering someone shaking her shoulder, Luna slowly turned to their direction, opening one eye to look at them.

"Nichrom, what is?" she groggily said. A mixture of astoundment and furry flashed on his face upon seeing his best friend.

"W-what happened? Who the hell did this to you?" he asked, trying to keep his voice at bay.

Luna thought hard, trying to remember exactly what she had told Silva, "I was practice fighting with Yoh and I fell down the hill. Now will you please let go of my shoulder? It hurt." Nichrom immediately released her shoulder and ripped the covers from her body to further examine the damage. Along with her bruised arms and cast, her legs were covered in purple spots and long scratches arraying in sizes. Eyeing her questionably Nichrom gave her back the comforter.

"Are you sure that's all that happened?"

"Yes. Why is that so hard to understand? I fell. That's it. That's all that happened." Luna said, starting to become irritated.

"Alright, you don't need to get defensive. I just want to make sure that you're ok."

Running a hand through her chocolate brown locks, Luna pushed the covers to the floor and quickly stood up. "I know, I know. Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving."

Not waiting for Nichrom's reply, she exited the room, making her way towards the kitchen. After a good night's rest of about six hours, which to her was a miracle considering she normally slept about four hours on average, the drugs' effects finally wore off, making her legs more stable to walk on. Unfortunately, which no painkillers in her system, her injured arm itched like nothing she had felt before, while her head felt like it had ignited. Stepping into the kitchen, Luna didn't glance at the people sitting at the table, unsure if she could handle their shocked faces. With her back turned to them, Luna opened the top cabinet, grabbing a bottle of Advil, shaking four out and swallowing them. After placing it back in the cabinet, she took a silent breath and turned around, walking towards her seat at the table in between Thalim and Rutherfor, who thankfully wasn't there. She didn't know how the girls would handle seeing her in such a state, but she wouldn't have to worry about that until they come back from school. Not looking up in fear of meeting someone's gaze, she picked up her chopsticks and quietly began to eat her rice.

"Nice shiner." Namari said with a quick laugh.

Slamming her chopsticks back on the table, Luna glared at him, "Shut up."

A hand soon found Luna's unbroken one and slowly began to rub soothing circles into the back of her hand, trying to calm her. Luna turned in their direction only to be met by Thalim. "Luna, what happened?"

Sighting in frustration at having to explain herself for the third time Luna began to retell her lie, "I was practice fighting with Yoh and I fell down the hill, and to answer your next question, Yoh accidentally elbowed me in the face, that's how I got the shiner. Any others questions?" She didn't know why she had asked that, she knew that they didn't believe her, she could hear their thoughts. But she couldn't tell them the truth, that would mean telling them about Ren, which they didn't even know about either. She hated it when they worried about her, that's why she usually hid any cuts or bruises, they always over reacted when she got hurt, which was practically every week. After quickly finishing her breakfast, Luna left the dinner table without saying a word. Slamming the bathroom door once inside, Luna approached the mirror, slowly lifting her head to look at her reflection when a sudden knock startled her.

"Lu, can I please come in?" Namari's voice sounded from behind the door.

Apprehensive about letting him in, she cracked the door open and peeked her head out, "What do you want?"

"I just wanna talk to you. Please, let me in?" Sighing loudly, she opened the door to let him in, shutting it behind him. Leaning against the door, she crossed her arms.

"I'm listening."

"What **really **happened to you?"

"I told-"

"I know what you told us, and maybe they believe you but I don't. You may be clumsy but you're not **that **clumsy. So please, tell me what actually happened?"

Uncrossing her arms she bit her lips. Should she tell him the truth or not? She had to tell someone. She needed an allegiance with the Patch. "Promise not tell anyone?"

"Promise."

"Swear on your life."

He chuckled, "I swear on my life that I will not tell a single soul living or dead. Now spill."

"Do you know who the Taos are?"

"Ya, they're a family of shaman, they've been competing in the tournament for centuries. Why?"

Here goes nothing, she thought, taking a deep breath, "Well, this girl, Tao Jun ambushed me, Yoh and Anna at the movies, requesting that Yoh give Amidamru to her for her little brother."

Namari gave a quick laugh, "And let me guess, you heroically stepped in and fought her off, saving the day."

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Namari you're gonna think I'm crazy, you will not believe who her guardian was."

"I already think you're crazy, but that's beside the point. Who was it?"

"Li Pailong." She whispered quietly.

"What?" he yelled in astonishment, "**the **Li Pailong, the greatest kung fu master that ever lived? And you're alive how?"

"I asked myself the same question, I guess I just got lucky, but I was able to fight with him for about ten minutes."

"Dude! That's so awesome! I just gained a lot more respect for you!"

Luna laughed, "Thanks, I think. So can you help me?"

"With?"

"I have to go to the store and pick up some things. But Silva told me that I had to stay here today, so can you tell him that you're taking me out so maybe he'll let me go?"

"What do you need?"

"Shampoo, deodorant, tampon-"

Namari covered his ears, "To much information! I'll take you."

Pulling the hood of her sweatshirt further over her head, Luna quietly walked down the aisles of the minimart, pick up the things she needed. Namari had dropped her off at the store while he went next door to pick a pack of beer. She didn't mind, she welcome being alone, even though it was only for a short while. She needed to collect her thoughts, especially after the earlier conversation she had with Namari. Ever since she was seven years old she had loved Li Pailong and his movies. Especially since he was the main motivation for her to get off the couch and start training for the shaman tournament out of her own free will. Because of him she took three years of karate and two years of boxing, which combined with her father's training made her hand on hand combat a force to be reckoned with. The irony of what happened last night was the fact that she has always wanted to meet Pailong, unfortunately that was not what she had pictured it as, not by a long shot.

"Luna, we should probably get back, Namari said to meet him in front of the store in twenty and it's been twenty minutes." Helios said calmly, appearing next Luna.

"K."

After paying for her things, Luna quickly made her way towards the store's exit; her head hung low, eyes on the floor when she accidentally knocked into someone.

"Sorr-" As she lifted her head to look at the person, her eyes widened in fear and disbelief.

* * *

**So tell me what you think, who do you think she bumped into?**


	8. A Potential Friendship

**I want to apologize for not updating in a while.**

**There are 2 reasons behind that:**

**1) I had a major case of writer's block where I wrote the first part of the next chapter but stopped suddenly and was unable to write the rest.**

**2) School began 2 weeks ago and I have at A LOT of homework and studying to do which takes up a majority of my time.**

**But I have gotten over my writer's block and since I am off today I will try to get as much writing as I can, so at least another chapter if homework permits me. Which I am very excited about because next chapter, the shaman fight finally begins!**

**Also, I am so grateful for all of you that have stuck with the story, I know that it hasn't been very interesting so far but I promise you that it will get much better. The last few chapters were needed to set up the story because otherwise you would be confused.**

**And if you were wondering, yes Luna will have a "love interest" so to speak; I am honestly not exactly sure what to call it. Just a little sneak peak to keep you interested.**

**So enjoy this chapter ^_^**

* * *

_After paying for her things, Luna quickly made her way towards the store's exit; her head hung low, eyes on the floor when she accidentally knocked into someone._

"_Sorr-" Her eyes widened in fear as lifted her head to look at person. _

"Oh I'm so sorry sweetie, are you alright?" the other person apologized sweetly, placing a gentle hand on Luna's shoulder in a futile attempt to comfort her. Quickly flinching away from her touch, Luna's hood fell in the process, exposing her panicked expression.

"Oh! Oh my god…...", the emerald haired woman's expression changed from caring to astonishment as she covered her mouth with her hand to hide her shock, "Luna, right?"

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me I have to go, my friend is waiting for me." She answered much faster than she meant to, trying to hide her own astonishment as she attempted to push past her but was stopped once again by the same hand on her shoulder, spinning her around.

"I never actually had a chance to thank you for your help. So here it is, thank you." She said, a compassionate smile spreading on her lips.

"You don't have to thank me, I'm sure you've done the same thing for me." Luna responded, sarcastically saying the last part.

Her smile transforms into to one of amusement, "You broke an arm, received a black eye and numerous bruises for my sake and Pailong's, the least I can do is offer a meager thank you."

"No, the least you can do is treat spirits better and knock some sense into your brother about it as well."

Jun smiled sadly, "After Li Pailong was freed from my talisman I was sure that he was going to leave. That he wouldn't want anything to do with me. But when he said that he would like to serve me as my guardian, I realized that for seventeen years I treated him so badly, but it was only because of how I was brought up. I know that you probably have no reason to believe this, but Ren is a very sweet boy at heart. The way he acts is only because of our father. So please, don't say anything bad about him, he's already had it pretty hard."

Luna gazed into her eyes, trying to decide if her words were true. "How massed up IS your family? I mean I thought mine was crazy but yours seems just over the top."

A small laugh passed the dao shi's lips, "Much worse than you can imagine."

"Whatever you say. But I gotta go, I wasn't lying when I said that my friend was waiting for me. Nice to see you, I guess." Luna said preparing to finally leave.

"Hold on a second." Jun quickly pulled out a small notebook from her purse and wrote down a number before handing it to Luna, "Here, this is my number. Call me if you're ever in trouble or just want to talk. Like I said, I do owe for saving my life."

Luna eyed her questionably but accepted the phone number, placing it in the pocket of her hoodie.

* * *

Luna pushed the front door open with her uninjured hand and tried to make a quick dash for her room when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Luna, Namari, come here." Silva's calm voice echoed from the kitchen.

Spinning around, she sprinted to the kitchen, cautiously peaking her head in as Namari entered nonchalantly, taking a seat at the round table.

"LuLu Bell, come sit." Namari said, pointing towards the seat next to him. Shrugging her shoulders, she walked towards the table and sat next to him, placing her bags on the table.

"While you two were out, we received at message from the king of spirits with names and information on the shamans we will test and guide during the course of the shaman tournament. Both of your lists are in the main room. Make sure to do some research on them. You want to be prepared for the admission test."

"Ya ya, will do." Namari said, getting up and rummaging through the fridge, "We should have really picked up milk, this one expired days ago."

"Namari please take this seriously, we are in charge of finding the next shaman king. One of the greatest honors any shaman can receive." Silva scowled.

"Just because I joke around doesn't mean I don't care. I realize how important this is. So how many shamans are we talking about?"

"In the beginning you will test anywhere between 20 to 30 shamans, but after the admission test you will be in charge of only about 5 to 6."

"Sounds good."

"Also, Luna, since you will also be a participant in the tournament, the judge in charge of you will be Thalim."

Luna's eyes suddenly lit up as an excited smile spread on her lips, "Really?"

Silva gave a small smile, "Yes, he will be in charge of all Asakuras expect for your brother."

Luna furrowed her brows, "Who's in charge of my brother?"

Not a word passed the elders lips as he crossed his arms and stood still, looking at Luna. Getting the hint, Luna grinned and gave an amused laugh. "You? You're in charge of my brother? Can I make one request then? Please, **please **tell the bird to shut up. He will terrorize Yoh."

"Luna you know very well that he is not the kind of spirit that can be silenced easily. Plus, it antagonizes the competitors. Makes them more eager to fight."

Luna sighed, standing up, "Whatever, my brother will give that feathered pest a run for his money." Not waiting for a response, she exited the kitchen and made her way towards the main room. Inside, Chrom sat in front of the giant monitor.

"Hey uncle Chrom."

Turning around, he gave Luna a big smile, "Hey kiddo. Here to see your list?"

"Yes, where is it?"

Chrom reached for a piece of paper on the edge of the desk and handed it to Luna, "Here is it." Taking the list from his hand and muttering a small thank you, she began to read it.

_**Samy**_

_Spirit: Seven of the Eight Legions _

_Furyoku: 250,000_

_Origin: India _

_**Mamy**_

_Spirit: Asura_

_Furyoku: 250,000_

_Origin: India _

_**Komeri **_

_Spirit: Fudo _

_Furyoku: 500,000_

_Origin: India _

_**Montgomery Meene**_

_Spirit: Archangel Gabriel _

_Furyoku: 8,300_

_Origin: Canada_

_**Alogospoulos Theodoros**_

_Spirit: 8 Spartan Sprits _

_Furyoku: 7,000_

_Origin: Greece_

_**Saigan Sati**_

_Spirit: Dainichi _

_Furyoku: 700,000_

_Origin: India _

When she was finished reading, she glanced at Chrom with an uneasy expression. The only thought running through her mind was '_I am so dead.'_

"Is something wrong?" He asked her.

"Did you look at my paper?"

Chrom gave a soft laugh, "Yes. But don't worry. You're gonna be fine."

"These people's furyoku is so much higher than mine! They're gonna kill me!"

"You will be fine. The admission test is not actually a real fight, all they have to do is hit you once and I am very confident that you can survive that."

Luna pushed a stray piece of chocolate brown hair behind her ear, "You're right. So who did you get?"

"Ayumi Hiwasaka, Fifine Daigneault, Lubabah Sadad Kalb, Penelope Pirozzi and Tao Ren." At the sound of the last name Luna dropped the paper she held as her eyes widened in shock.

'No, it can't be.'

"I did a little bit of research on them and they all sound like a bunch of good kids. I really do hope they pass the admission test." Chrom said with a smile, not noticing Luna's fighted expression.

'_Tell him you idiot! Tell him that he's not such a good kid!' her conscious screamed._

'No, I can't. I'm sure Chrom will be fine. He's a good fighter.' She yelled back, obviously lying.

'_But the kid has sharp and pointy kwan dao! __**And **__can get very angry within the span of seconds!'_

'Then what? I tell him that he's dangerous, so? Many other shamans are.'

'_At least he gets a heads up!'_

"Luna, Luna. Are you listening?" Chrom's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Giving him a fake smile, she quickly apologized and made a stupid excuse to leave. She had to clear her mind.

* * *

**-2 weeks later-**

Luna entered the Patch home, exhausted from today's training. Flipping on the small light to illuminate the hallway, she glanced at the clock nailed to the stone wall. The time read one in the morning. Making her way slowly towards the girl's bathroom, she turned on the light there as well. After peeling off her sweaty clothes and lazily throwing them in the hamper, she turned on the hot water and stepped under the warm hot water cascaded down her sore muscles relaxing them. Anna's training had been particularly difficult today. The start of the shaman fight grew near with each passing day and even though Anna would never admit it, she was becoming increasingly more nervous. But she didn't blame her when her own emotions were running amok as well, especially since Ryu started to live with them. She would never forget how a week ago her brother almost lost her life at the hand of a bandit with a vendetta against Yoh's samurai. It made her wonder about the fight, about how many people would lose their lives at the hand of other competitors. So she vowed to herself that she would do everything in her power not to let anyone die. Turning off the water, she wrapped a fluffy towel around her body and left the bathroom. Carefully walking down the hall in hopes of not waking the girls, she opened the door to her bedroom and made her way towards the dresser. After slipping on her pajamas, she groggily made her way towards her bed and threw the covers on the floor. The weather was far too hot for them. Walking towards the small window on the far side of the room, she cracked it open. Sticking her head out, she closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh air.

"Luna, is that you?" Nichrom's hoarse voice rang behind her.

"Yes. Did I wake you? I'm sorry." She said, not turning around.

"Nah, it's too hot to sleep. You're fine." Still glancing at the night sky, she could hear his feet shuffling across the carpet as he walked towards the window. Once next to her, he poked his head through the window as well, mimicking her movement. A comfortable silence settled between them as they watched the dark sky. But suddenly, the silence was broken as a bright star passed through the sky. A huge smile spread on their faces as they turned their heads to meet each other's gazes.

"Did you see that?" They both said in unison, excitement brimming their voices.

It was Ragoh. The shaman fight has finally begun.

* * *

**I made up all of Chrom's shaman's except for Ren of course. Also, I feel kind of bad for giving Luna those strong shamans and an X-Law as well! Oh gosh, I'm terrible. **

**So next chapter like I said the shaman fight will begins, Luna will take her admission test. Will she pass? **

**Please review, I love knowing what my readers think of my writing ^_^**


End file.
